


Lost boy found

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Dan gets lost but finds Phil





	Lost boy found

**Author's Note:**

> tw: none
> 
> prompt: this is a big ass mall and i just got lost, please help me

Dan was panicking to say the least, he was just gonna go in, buy new black skinny jeans and quickly make his out, I mean it’s the biggest mall in the city so what could go wrong?

Getting lost was what’s wrong, Dan thought that it was stupid, he was nineteen years old and was lost in a mall, he felt like a kid who lost their mom in the local small grocery store, but this time Dan can’t go to the owner of the mall and sit on one of the seats, eating a free chocolate bar while waiting for the owner to bring his mother to him

No

He was alone in the mall and was so lost that he couldn’t even find the owner if he tried, so Dan just walked aimlessly around, trying to find some familiar path but nothing seemed familiar, plus the mall is well known so everything was packed with people everywhere

Dan sighed and sat on one of the surprisingly empty benches, putting his black bag with the jeans in beside him, and looked around everywhere and that’s when he saw him, an adult around his age walking out of one of the stores in the mall and Dan totally didn’t go to him for help cause he was good looking or anything, he went to him simply cause he looked like he knew his way around here

When he found the courage inside of him to tap on the stranger’s shoulder, the stranger stopped and looked at Dan, the man’s eyes were striking blue and the colour of his hair made his eyes pop more, “Yes?”

“Sorry to bother”, Dan blushed looking at his fingers as they danced together, “But I kinda got lost and you look like you know your way around here…”

“Oh of course”, the stranger smiled, putting his right hand up for Dan to shake, “I’m Phil”

Dan shook his hand, “I’m Dan”

“Where are you trying to go?”, Phil asked, holding his bag tightly

“Umm the exit, the one near the subway”, Dan explain, unconsciously doing the same thing as Phil; grabbing his bag tightly

“Oh! I’m actually going there too”, Phil said, he started to walk and Dan quickly walked beside him, “Are you from around here or are you just visiting?”

“I moved into the city last year but I don’t usually go to big malls like this one”, Dan said, “You?”

“I moved into the city three years ago and I like going to big malls like this one”, Phil chuckled, turning right, “I remember going into this mall and felt like I hit a gold mine at how big it is so I’m not surprised that you got lost”

“Well this is too big of a mall”, Dan sighed, “I just don’t understand at how big it is, there are too many shops here too”

“That is true but it also means that there’s more of a chance to find something that you’re looking for”, Phil said, looking at Dan

“And to get lost”, Dan added, looking back at Phil

Phil quickly looked away so he wouldn’t bump into something or someone so Dan looked away too, “So, Dan, what do you do for a living and why are you suddenly in this mall when you usually don’t go to these kind of malls?”

“I work at WeWork”, Dan sighed, “An office job, cause I don’t like working in a job that you have to socialise in and I’m here cause I needed a pair of jeans and this mall was the closest to me at the moment”, he admitted, “What about you?”

“I understand”, Phil smiled, “I’m a bartender still waiting for his dream job to sweep him off of his feet”

“Oh? And what might that job be?”, Dan asked, Phil does look like a bartender now that he thinks of it

“A director”, Phil’s eyes shone, “I don’t know why but being a director alway fascinated me”

“Well work for it then”, Dan said

Phil smiled, “Am trying that”

“I hope you’re doing it hard enough”

“Here we are”, Phil said as they walked out of the exit and stopped when they reached outside, “There’s the subway but I’m assuming you already knew that cause you asked for the exit near the subway”

Dan chuckled, “Yep I knew where it was”

“Well uhh..”, it got awkward pretty quickly after that

“Thank you for showing a lost boy out, Phil”, Dan thanked

“Well you’re quite welcome, Dan”, Phil said, “Should you give me your number if this would happen again?”, he took the chance cause he might never see Dan again and wants to prevent that from happening even though he just met him but his company was comfy for some reason

“Why of course cause this might happen again if I know me right”, Dan smiled and took Phil’s phone and put his phone number in and wrote his contact name as ‘lost boy found(dan)’ which made Phil giggle

“Thanks again, Phil”, Dan said again and started to walk away

“You’re welcome”, Phil called to Dan and made his way towards his car

*

When Dan arrived home he checked his phone to see that he got a message from an unknown number and quickly guessed who it was;

**unknown: ******_should’ve had ur name as 'lost but found’ ___


End file.
